I will do anything if you don't tell
by 5500jess
Summary: Yami loves Yugi but he is dating Anzu. What will Yami do now and why is Yugi acting so strange? Yaoi Puzzleshipping.


Jess: First fanfic! I am so nervous!

Liz: I can see that…

Jess: Oh zip it! So this is Yaoi (boyxboy) Puzzleshipping (YugixYami.) Don't like it don't read it. Anzu acting like a bitch (Sorry if there are Anzu fans)

"This is talking"

'This is thinking'

/Mind-link Yugi to Yami/

\Mind-link Yami to Yugi\

Liz: I am bored! Shut up so we can start with the story!

Jess: FINE! Impatient yami… let's get started!

* * *

Yami was more than furious. He finally had his Aibou that he loved so much in his arms, but a whore with blue eyes and brown hair that barely reached her shoulder, so disgusting that made him sick at the sight, had stolen him.

'Anzu' The ex-pharaoh growled at the thought of her horrible name.

Yami never had the chance to confess his love to Yugi. Well he had the chance but he never did. He was afraid that his feelings were not returned by the smaller teenager. He was convinced that Yugi saw him just as an older brother. He was just source of protection, not someone to love, well not in that way. They could easily be mistaken by twins except for small details.

'Ok, our hairstyle might be almost the same, I get it, but I could never have those big, beautiful amethyst eyes. His face, as beautiful as an angel, as innocent as a child… damn it Yugi! Why do you have to date HER?!'

Flashback

_That morning Yami walked to school alone. Since he got his own body after their final duel Yugi suggested that, now that he had nothing to do, it would be a good idea if he went to school with him. Yami accepted only thinking about spending more time with Yugi. Besides it was true, he had nothing better to do. For some reason, Yugi left to school earlier than usual. They normally walked together but when Yami woke up Yugi was already gone._

'_Yugi has been acting really weird lately… I wonder what's wrong with him. I just hope he is alright' _

_He found his friends Joey, Honda and Ryou._

"_Hey guys, have you seen Yugi? He left early this morning without a reason."_

"_You don't know where he is? We thought he was with you" Honda said_

"_Look there he is… with Anzu?" Ryou said very confused_

_Yami turned to where Ryou pointed and his eyes widened at the sight. There were Yugi and Anzu… holding hands._

"_Hey guys guess what? Yugi just asked me out! Isn't that great?"_

_It took Yami 5 seconds to process the information before he realized what Anzu said. He was shocked_

'_Yugi… Anzu… asked out…WHAT?! No…No… NO!' Still in denial, Yami looked at Yugi searching for answers but he was just staring at the floor. His face was emotionless. The mind-link was blocked. There was no way to know how Yugi was feeling._

_Anzu spoke again "From now on we are a couple. Yugi is my boyfriend." With that Yami's heart was completely destroyed. _

End of flashback

Yami growled again. 'That little brat with blue eyes took MY Hikari away from me, my other half.' Even if they only treated each other as brothers, Yami was in love with the smaller teen.

When he got his own body they were inseparable. Where Yugi was there was Yami and vice versa. They couldn't be without the other. They were like a 2-for-1 pack. He couldn't hide his happiness; he could be with Yugi and hug him all he wanted, even if Yugi didn't love him like he did. Just being with Yugi was enough to make him happy.

That was until Anzu appeared out of nowhere and declared Yugi as hers.

'I don't care if you are Yugi's girlfriend or not, he is still MY Aibou.' Oh yeah, the ex-pharaoh was selfish and hated to share his Yugi. That's right HIS Yugi. His thoughts were cut off by a sweet voice that made his anger disappear.

"Yami? Are you ok?" Yami turned around and crimson eyes met amethyst.

"Yugi" Yami smiled. Yugi's voice was soft and reminded him of angels singing. No, scratch that, his voice was better than angels singing, every angel would be envious if they heard Yugi's voice. 'Please speak again my light' Yami pleaded in his mind

"Anzu is here" Yugi said

Yami frowned. Yugi saying her name annoyed him very much. 'How many time have I told you not to say ugly things?' he thought.

"Hello Yami!" some annoying voice yelled. A voice so irritant Yami had to resist the urge to cover his ears and scream.

"Anzu…" Yami used all his willpower not to go and punch her right in the face. There was the source of his pain and he couldn't do anything to her. Somehow she managed to become Yugi's girlfriend. Yami looked at him and smiled as he saw the little teen covering his ears.

"Damn it Anzu! You don't need to scream…"

"You shut up" Anzu snapped and Yugi closed his mouth. That made Yami mad. Why did Yugi let this… excuse of a girl talk to him like that? "Anyway, would you like to go bowling with us? After that we are going to walk in the park"

Yami blinked. Why would they want him in one of their dates?

As if reading his thoughts, Yugi spoke "Joey, Honda, Serenity and Ryou are coming too."

Yami didn't want to go because that would mean to be with Anzu more than 2 minutes, something that no one could bear; he always wondered why Yugi would want to be with her in the first place. On the other hand, going would mean to be with Yugi all day, which meant happiness and maybe he could figure out what was wrong with him. He looked at Anzu and imagined a big red X on her face waiting to be punched. Yes, he hated her that much.

"I don't know Yugi… I uh… have this assignment due Monday and…" He looked at Yugi and couldn't keep talking at the sight. His heart beat faster seeing Yugi with his famous puppy eyes begging to get what he asked. It was so adorable Yami wanted to tackle him and never let him go. However, he managed to control himself and looked away from those eyes. 'Damn the cuteness! He knows I can't say no to those eyes…'

\You know that's cheating right?\ Yami said through the mind link

/Please Yami/

\Sorry little one, not happening\

/At least look at me… please?/ Yugi sent pleading emotions through the mind-link to make Yami look at him.

Yami just took a quick peek to Yugi and regretted it instantly. Yugi had his best puppy eyes he could make.

/Please don't leave me alone with Anzu/

\But she is your girlfriend… I don't think is a good idea…\

/Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?/

Yami sighted in defeat, he stood up and wrapped an arm in Yugi's shoulders

"I would love to go with you." Yugi blushed and Yami smiled. He loved to see Yugi blushing. It made him look even cuter if that was possible.

The moment was ruined when Anzu yelled "OK, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She snatched Yugi from Yami's grip who frowned. 'How rude, don't you know that you can't take what doesn't belong to you?' he thought 'One day Anzu… one day Yugi will be back to who he belongs, I promise to get back MY Yugi'

***20 minutes later

"Finally here guys! We have been waiting YEARS for ya!" Joey exclaimed

"Shut up Joey, you are going to lose they are late or not."

"Are ya challenging me Honda? 'Cause I am goin' to kick your…"

"Brother! Can't you just live a day without fighting?" Serenity asked

"No, he can't" Ryou said shaking his head "Hello Yugi, Yami, Anzu…"

"Common! Can we just start playin'? The game is already set and ready to start. Let's play!" Joey yelled with a fist in the air

***1 hour later at the the park

"I can't believe I lost…" Joey said sadly

"I can!"

"SHUT UP HONDA!" Joey started chasing after Honda who laughed. "When I reach you, you will never be able to speak ever again!"

Serenity sighted. "Can you guys act more like adults?"

"NEVER" They both yelled still running.

Ryou shook his head. He then looked around. "Where are Yugi, Yami and Anzu?

*****Meanwhile on the other side of the park

Yugi and Yami were sitting in the water fountain in comfortable silence. Yami had an arm wrapped around Yugi's shoulders.

Yami broke the silence "Isn't it beautiful? Just sitting here, no worries, no annoying sounds… just you and me"

Yugi slightly blushed at the last part "Yeah… it is…" He whispered

"YEAH, VERY BEAUTIFUL." Anzu yelled from the other side of the fountain. They almost forgot she was there. She looked very irritated.

Yami frowned \What did I said about the annoying sounds? Damn Anzu… I wish I could just tear off her vocal cords and…\ Yami smirked as he continued to think of more ways to torture Anzu. He was currently thinking on something involving a chair, a tied Anzu and a metal baseball bat when a voice in his mind interrupted

/Yami?!/

Yami looked at Yugi's shocked expression and almost smacked his forehead as he realized he used the mind-link by accident

\Ups eh… I thought through the mind-link… my mistake\ He stood up and took Yugi's hand "Come on, let's play hide and seek" he said and winked.

Before Yugi could answer, Yami started running dragging Yugi with him.

"Wait for me!" They heard Anzu yelling. This motivated Yami to run even faster. After running for what seemed like hours (which really was only 3 minutes) they lost sight of Anzu and hid behind a tree.

"Why would you do that?" Yugi asked. There was something in his eyes that Yami couldn't really identify what it was. It seemed… like if Yugi was scared of something…or someone.

"Come on Yugi, we are just having fun, besides, I needed to get away from the annoying sounds" He winked making Yugi blush.

"But… what if she gets angry?" Now there was definitely fear in his eyes. Yami was a little confused but decided not to ask. Instead he chuckled and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"It okay little one, Anzu doesn't scare me…"

"YUGI!"

"…that much"

Anzu looked furious when she found the 2 tri-colored teens. Yugi hid behind Yami which didn't really surprise him. Anzu could be really scary when she wanted.

"Yami, could you please give me a moment with Yugi?"

/No Yami! Please don't go!/ Yugi begged

\Aibou?\Yami was shocked. He had never heard Yugi so…scared.

"Yami please, leave us alone"

/Don't leave me alone with HER! Please!/

\What's going on?\

"Yami! I just want to have some time alone with MY boyfriend." Anzu snapped scaring Yami a little bit. He hesitated but left not without giving one last glance to Yugi. He saw fear in his eyes and that worried him a lot. He hoped that Yugi would explain later.

Ryou saw Yami coming back and could see worry in his eyes. "Are you okay Yami?"

"Yeah it's just… Yugi has been acting weird the last couple of days and… 5 minutes ago he seemed so… afraid of Anzu..." He shrugged "Maybe I am just imaging things..."

"Where is he?" Ryou asked

"Right in front of the water fountain, he is talking with Anzu." He looked at his watch in his wrist. "I better get going, got homework to do, see you later guys." He said and left.

"Yeah I have to go too I… left the beans in the stove." Ryou said and ran away.

"Since when does Ryou eat beans?" A very confused Joey asked

"I don't know…" Honda replied shrugging.

Ryou went to the water fountain and looked for Yugi and Anzu. He was really worried, his best friend was acting weird and he wanted to know why.

He found Yugi and Anzu talking and he made sure to keep his distance; not too close to be spotted but close enough to hear what they were saying. 'It seems they are only talking but… then why…' Ryou was cut off from his thought as he saw Anzu slapping Yugi right across his face. _Slap_

'What the bloody…' _Slap_ another hit to Yugi's cheek.

"Anzu, please…"

"Silence! What happened today? Why where you with Yami and not with ME?! _Slap_

"Please don't hit me" Yugi pleaded with tears in his eyes

"I said SILENCE!" _Slap_ "Remember our deal? You are my boyfriend, slave and toy unless you want Yami to know your little secret…" Amethyst and brown eyes widened.

Flashback

_Anzu went to the game shop and seeing that there was nobody there she decided to go upstairs to Yugi's room. "Yugi? Are you here?" Nothing. She then spotted a little black notebook in Yugi's desktop. 'What's this? A diary?' Being Anzu, she took it and started reading. Suddenly her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. _

_At that exact moment a smiley Yugi appeared outside the door "Anzu? What are you…" He suddenly saw the diary in her hands and his smile banished. "Oh no…"_

"_Yugi? You… you are…"_

"_Don't say it! Please don't! If you could understand…"_

"_Does Yami know about this? Stupid question… of course he doesn't! It says here clearly that you don't have the guts to tell him! You faggot!"She said with disgust in her face_

_Yugi had tears in his eyes; Anzu's words hit him right in the heart. He hoped that at least one of his friends could support him. "Please Anzu I… you can't tell! I don't want anyone to know! They will all hate me! You already hate me! Please don't tell I… I…I will do anything…" Yugi said _

"_Wait… what was that?"_

_Yugi took a deep breath and looked at Anzu with determination in his eyes "I will do anything if you don't tell"_

_Anzu blinked. Then realized she could take advantage of this "Anything?"_

"_Anything" _

_Anzu smirked evilly and Yugi shivered. He had a bad feeling about this. "I have an idea"_

End of flashback

"No! Don't tell! I will be you boyfriend, slave and do as you say but please don't tell"

"Good, now hold my hand as a good boyfriend and buy me a soda"

Yugi wiped his tears, took his "girlfriend's" hand and they left.

Ryou's eyes were wide and his jaw was on the floor. He stayed in that position for a good 5 minutes then ran away, still in shock.

'What do I do? I can't confront her on my own! I have to tell Yami!' He ran in direction to the game shop but stopped 'No… I need evidence… but how am I supposed to do that? Make Anzu tell everything to Yami?!' A light bulb turned on above his head 'I know!'

Ryou entered his apartment and looked for something inside a box in his room. 'Where is it? Where is it? That bloody… AHA!' Ryou smiled in triumph as he pulled out a white digital camera. 'I can take a video of Anzu saying everything… but how am I supposed to make her say it all over again? For now I better take this with me all the time.' He used a chain to tie the camera around his neck 'How can Yugi use his millennium puzzle all day like this? I guess I have to get used to it… _sniff sniff_ what's that smell? THE BEANS!' He stormed out of his room to the kitchen. (**A/N** He really had beans in the stove after all xD)

* * *

Yami was sitting in his bed trying to do math problems. He knew that going to school with Yugi will mean homework but he didn't expect it to be that hard!

'Let's see… if x=y+15*z y=3-1 z=3*3 then x= … Damn this letters! Why the hell would somebody need letters in MATH?! Math is numbers not letters!' He couldn't stand such a high level of stupidity and threw his math book to the wall. "Stupid x…" He mumbled

He was surprised to hear someone laughing behind him. That laugh could only belong to one person…

"Problems with Math?"

'If I say yes would you speak again my light?' Yami shook this thought out of his head 'Damn it Yami stop being so corny…' He turned to face Yugi and nodded "Stupid x doesn't want to be equal to y… who had the stupid idea of combining letters and numbers? It makes no sense."

Yugi giggled and Yami smiled. 'Cute' He thought'

Yugi took the math book and seated on Yami's bed next to him. He was just one millimetre outside the perimeter where Yami could control himself. In other words… too close.

"Look Yami all you need to do is change Y to 2 and Z to 9 and solve the equation." He explained

But Yami wasn't listening. He left himself go through the melody of Yugi's voice and got lost in his eyes. Yugi noticed Yami staring at him and slightly blushed

"Are you okay? You seem a little…" He was unable to finish his sentence. Yami placed a hand on Yugi's cheek. Yugi instinctively leaned at the touch and slowly closed his eyes. He had to fight the urge to hum happily. Yami smiled.

"Yami…" Yugi said in a whisper.

Unable to control his actions, Yami leaned closer to Yugi. Yugi opened his eyes in surprise but didn't pull away. Was it Yami's imagination or was he leaning too? Their lips barely touched when they heard Yugi's grandfather yelling

"YUGI! CALL FROM ANZU"

Yugi jumped backwards causing him to fall from the bed.

"Yugi! Are you okay?"

In response, Yugi stood up immediately. His face was 5…no scratch that, 50 shades of red. "I…uhm…call…phone…Anzu…have to…sorry…bye!" He said quickly and escaped.

Saying the Yami was furious would be a serious understatement. 'Damn it! So close… Damn Anzu! Once again you take Yugi away from me!' He took a deep breath 'I have to control myself… I was *this* close to kiss Yugi… if only… but why didn't he just push me away? Could it be possible that…' He shook his head 'No…that's impossible… he is with Anzu… still… that was weird… maybe my eyes are as hypnotizing as my fangirls say' he decided to go back to his mathematical torture.

***Meanwhile Yugi talked to Anzu on the phone

"_So you know what you have to do?"_

"Yes Anzu…"

"_Good, see you tomorrow then and don't forget!"_

"I won't" Yugi hung up. He was still in shock for his little moment with Yami

'I almost kissed Yami! I almost kissed Yami.' He blushed at the thought of the ex-pharaoh. He thought about kissing him, oh how he wanted to feel those lips… he shook his head 'No, I can't think like that! But I just can't stop myself… maybe if I tell him…' he hit himself 'NO! He can't know… no one can! No one can know my feelings for Yami…' He sighted and turned on the T.V. He decided to stay downstairs for a while so he didn't have to see Yami again. He wasn't ready to face his secret love. Not yet.

* * *

"Oh Yugi! It's beautiful!" Anzu said as she admired the bracelet Yugi gave to her. It was pink and had the word "Love" written in big white letters.

She smirked hearing the jealous girls

"It's not fair! They haven't been together for more than a week and she is getting everything she wants!"

"Where do you get nice boyfriends like Yugi?"

"I WANT MY BOYFRIEND TO GIVE ME GIFTS TOO T.T"

The whole gang was watching the scene. Obviously Anzu wanted everyone to see to make it clear that Yugi was hers. Well it was against his will but they will never know. Yami looked indifferent but in the inside his blood was boiling with anger.

'Why is Yugi giving gifts to HER?! Like she deserves it…'

"Thank you my love" 'Ugh, how dare she speaks to MY Hikari in that way? … WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?!'

Anzu kissed Yugi's cheek. He didn't react; nor positive or negative. He just stood there. But that didn't help Yami to control his jealousness.

'That dirty-spoiled brat kissed MY Aibou!' His hands clenched into fists and were shaking.

Ryou noticed Yami's anger "Are you okay Yami?" he asked

Yami took a deep breath and let go his hands. He would use his fists some other time. "Yeah Ryou… I uhh… left my book…somewhere… I have to go." He said and left

Ryou tilted his head to the side a bit confused 'Was he jealous?' He realized Yugi and Anzu walking away and followed them. He took out his camera and waited for the right moment. He saw Anzu raising her hand about to hit Yugi and clicked the camera's button.

_Snap_

_Slap_

Anzu shot her head to the direction of the noise and Ryou quickly hid behind a tree. She frowned not seeing anyone. 'That sounded like a camera taking a picture' she shook her head and turned her attention back to Yugi

'Bloody camera!' Ryou thought 'It was supposed to take a video, not a picture! Oh well… this picture should be enough proof… WHAT THE BLOODY…' He was shocked when he saw the picture.

It seemed like Anzu was only holding Yugi's face with her hand.

'WHAT?! How the bloody hell was it possible to take the picture at that exact second?! Damn my perfect timing! Stupid piece of…' He started swearing with swears no human should ever use.

'Oh well, I will just change it to video so I can _BEEP BEEP_ What? It ran out of battery! ******* Camera, you piece of **** ' His mind was filling again with swears when he suddenly heard Anzu

"Look at me when I am talking to you! _Slap_ Good, now, you have to get me something better tomorrow, a stupid bracelet is not enough! Why couldn't you think of something better? You are a useless _Slap_ stupid _Slap_ and worthless _Slap_ faggot!" _Slap _She used full force in that last slap which made Yugi fall to the floor. He had tears in his eyes but refused to cry. Not in front of Anzu. He would not give her the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

Anzu frowned "Stand up! Do not act like a little girl! Now you know what to do?"

Yugi stood up and nodded with his eyes on the floor.

"Look at the face of your only love _Slap _now tell me, you know what to do?"

Yugi looked up at Anzu. His eyes were showing anger, hate and fear. "Yes my love" He said coldly

"Get that look off your face! _Slap _now let's go! I want some ice cream!"

Yugi wiped his tears with his forearm. "As you wish"

Meanwhile Ryou had the "British Rage" (**A/N** It has nothing to do with Joey's Brooklyn rage… this is completely original and… oh shut up and keep reading)

'Bloody Anzu! That bugger! Poor Yugi… if it wasn't for my bloody camera… bloody battery! I am going to charge this bloody piece of crap once I get to my bloody apartment… Did I already say bloody hell? No… BLOODY HELL!'

* * *

Yami was switching channels in the T.V. but there was nothing interesting to watch…as usual

'Not even a damn cartoon…that at least makes me laugh' He heard someone walking and assumed it was Yugi

"Hello Aibou" He said without taking his eyes from the screen

"Hi…" Yami smirked. He had assumed correctly. '10 points to the pharaoh' he thought

Yami turned to Yugi and his smirk disappeared instantly. Yugi's cheeks had red, almost purple marks and his eyes were red and puffy. He jumped from his seat and almost ran towards the little teen.

"Yugi! What happened to you?" He asked without hiding how worried he was.

"Uh… What are you talking about Yami?" Yugi asked with a fake smile that Yami didn't buy.

"Don't play innocent with me and tell me what happened."

Yugi looked down at the floor thinking of an excuse "I…uh… I… fell?" He wanted to smack himself. What kind of excuse was that?

Yami raised an eyebrow "You fell… twice? I can see both sides of your face are hurt."

"I am clumsy…"

"And a very bad liar." Yami gently took Yugi's face with his hands and lifted it so he could see his eyes. They clearly still had tears fighting to be free.

"Yami…" Yugi said about to break in tears

"Your eyes are red, you cried, I can see it." Yami kissed Yugi's eyes. "Your cheeks are hurt; someone hit you, which is unacceptable." He kissed both his cheeks.

'Why couldn't Anzu just punch me right in the lips? Then Yami would… wait… what am I thinking? Bad Yugi! Bad!'

"Why don't you tell me what happened? You know you can trust me" a single tear escaped from Yugi's eye and Yami wiped it away with his thumb.

"Yami I…"

"Yugi! Anzu is on the phone!" Yugi's grandfather ruined the moment

'Déjà vu' Yami thought as he groaned mentally.

Yami sighted feeling a little… ok VERY irritated. He could never have some time alone with his prohibited love without being interrupted. He let Yugi go and turned around with his arms crossed.

"Go, your girlfriend is waiting for you" Yami said without hiding his anger

Silence

Yami turned back to Yugi. He saw the little teen frozen, completely in shock.

"You okay little one?"

Silence again.

"Yugi you are scaring me…"

No words came from Yugi's mouth.

"What's wrong Aibou?"

Yugi whispered in such a low voice Yami barely managed to hear him "Anzu…calling again…no…not again" he said while shaking

Yami raised his eyebrows. 'What is going on?'

Before he could say anything to Yugi, his grandfather yelled again "YUGI!"

Yugi blinked out of his trance

"Oh… COMING! Got to go… have to… talk to… Anzu" Yugi shaked again at the mention of her name. He was terrified. No, more than that. Anzu had complete power over him, what in the world does she wants know? 'Better end this soon.' He went to talk to Anzu, leaving a very confused and worried Yami behind.

'I don't like this… something is wrong, I know, I can feel it, but what?'

***With Yugi…

"He-Hey Anzu…"

"_Hey Anzu? Can't you talk to me in a nicer way like a normal boyfriend? Whatever, you will pay for that later, anyway just talking to make sure you know what you have to do"_

Yugi rolled his eyes "Yes Anzu I know what to do, I have to give you your daily gifts in front of everybody and treat you as the queen you are…"

Anzu yawned _"That's too boring. You have to do something else, something that will make everyone know that you are mine…"_

Yugi had enough "WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT? I do everything you say, I give you everything you want… what else do you want from me?"

"_Okay first of all don't talk to me like that, that will cost you some more slaps, second of all you are my slave and you do as I say you like it or not. What I want you to do is to give me my gifts and kiss me to show your love for me to everybody."_

Yugi's eyes widened 'What?! Eww NO! Yuk! Kiss Anzu?! Never!'

"There is no way I am kissing you!" Yugi said

"_You will do as I say or I will tell your little secret to everyone!"_

Yugi remained silent. He didn't want anyone to know but… kiss Anzu?

"You think I am stupid enough to fall for your game?"

"_You want me to keep quiet or not?"_

"…"

"_That's what I thought, now you better start saving money, I want to receive gifts from my little boyfriend for a couple more years then I will see what to do with you, BYE!"_ She hung up

'**WHAT?!**' Yugi yelled mentally. Keep like this for years? What's next? Marrying Anzu?!

'This is too much, maybe I should just tell my secret and… no… no one can know, they will all hate me and will never want to see me again. I will be once again an easy target to the bullies but the most important part… what would Yami say? He will look at me like a freak… he will feel disgusted about me… at least as a secret I can be Yami's friend but if he knows… he will want to keep me away… and I almost kissed him! I am not sure what happened… I just remember leaning towards Yami then my grandfather yelled at me… still… he didn't pulled away… maybe…' his eyes shined full of hope for half a second then he shook his head 'No… he just sees me as a small brother. A weak and insecure little brother. I can't lose control in front of Yami again! If I do he might discover that I am gay… a disgusting faggot' Yugi remembered Anzu's words.

He couldn't take it anymore; he collapsed to the floor and let the tears run freely in his cheeks as he cried in silence.

* * *

Yami felt a sting on his heart 'something is wrong…Yugi' He stood up to go and look for him but stopped just before reaching the doorknob 'No… he is talking with Anzu… maybe this is the cholesterol people keep talking about on T.V…'

* * *

Yugi cried silently as he rocked back and forth hugging his legs against his chest. 'Can anybody save me from this torturous nightmare?'

* * *

"Where is the bloody charger?!"

* * *

Yugi and Yami walked to school in silence. Yami looked at Yugi who was walking without taking his eyes from the ground. Yugi didn't want him to notice he was fighting hard not to cry.

It broke Yami's heart to see his beloved one like this. 'I want so badly to help him but if he doesn't tell me there is nothing I can do' He felt useless and that made him mad.

They made it to school and found a rat… I mean Anzu

"Yugi, can we talk in private?"

Yugi started shaking but nodded. He had no other option. They walked to a more separate area. They were completely alone

"Ready for your punishment for your bad behaviour of yesterday?"

Without giving Yugi time to even move, Anzu started hitting Yugi in the face. The other one just accepted his torture without saying anything or complaining.

"There… now, you know what you have to do?"

Yugi remained silent

"Answer me when I talk to you!" _Slap_

Yugi looked at Anzu with tears in his eyes. "Why do you do this? What do you win with this? Please Anzu…" he let the tears run down his cheeks

_Slap_ "Shut up! You do as I say or everyone will know your little secret!"

"I don't care anymore, go tell everyone!" Yugi snapped

Anzu raised an eyebrow. "Okay" She started walking away

'…crap…' "Wait Anzu! Don't tell!" Yugi pleaded with more tears.

"That's better! First… stop crying _Slap _My boyfriend will NOT act like the faggot you are _Slap_ That's the difference between you and Yami, you are too weak. Good thing that you look a lot like him. I can't have Yami but I can control you easily." She took Yugi's face and forced him to look at her in the eyes "You are my own controllable Yami in miniature."

Yugi now understood why Anzu wanted him. She was obsessed with Yami and wanted him to become her own Yami.

"Now… you know what to do?"

Yugi swallowed and nodded "I have to give you your gifts, kiss you and treat you as the queen you are…"

"Good boy! You are finally learning to follow the rules of your master. Maybe I will consider hitting you a little less hard next time. Now let's go"

Saying that Yugi was afraid wouldn't be correct. He was more than terrified. There he was, with a crazy girl obsessed with his darker half and there was nothing he could do against her. He was under her control

'Can somebody save me from this suffering?'

What they didn't know was that a white haired teenager was pointing his camera to them, filming.

* * *

Yami felt like something was pressing against his chest. 'Ok this can't be the cholesterol, then what…'

He suddenly heard someone running towards him. He turned around to find Ryou fighting to catch some air. "Yami *gasp* you have to *gasp* video *gasp* Yugi…"

That got Yami's attention "Ryou what's going on?" he asked

In response, Ryou held out his camera with the video of Yugi and Anzu "Look"

"_Ready for your punishment for your bad behaviour of yesterday?"_

'What the…'

_Slap_

Yami's eyes shot open and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"_Please Anzu…" _Yami saw Yugi filled with tears and growled. 'NO ONE hurts MY Aibou and lives to tell it…'

_Slap "Shut up! You do as I say or everyone will know your little secret!"_

'She was blackmailing him the whole time! That…that…' Yami tried to look for a word to describe Anzu when it hit him 'What secret is she talking about?'

"_Wait Anzu! Don't tell!" _

"_That's better! First… stop crying Slap My boyfriend will NOT act like the faggot you are Slap That's the difference between you and Yami, you are too weak. Good thing that you look a lot like him. I can't have Yami but I can control you easily." She took Yugi's face and forced him to look at her in the eyes "You are my own controllable Yami in miniature." _

Yugi was angry. No more than that, he was furious. No, no, WAY worse than that. His eyes filled with hate looked at Anzu in the little screen. He had trouble seeing since he was seeing everything red and had tears of rage in his eyes. He had to keep calm… calm?! He didn't care about remaining calm! His Aibou was being tortured and blackmailed! It broke his heart seeing his little one hurt and with tears in the screen. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to look for Yugi, hug him and never let him go again but most of all he wanted to kill Anzu (**A/N** Who doesn't?)

"_I have to give you your gifts, kiss you and…"_

With that Yami snapped. "OH HELL NO!" He ran away leaving the albino pleased with his job. He ran in another direction, he had one more thing to do…

* * *

"Oh Yugi! You shouldn't have" Anzu said with flowers in one hand and chocolates in the other. She smirked hearing the jealous girls.

"Everything for you my angel" Yugi said with a fake smile that was good enough for Anzu. He leaned closer to her to kiss her as he was told to

'The things I have to do… Pretend its Yami, pretend its Yami, pretend its Yami…' Of course that was impossible with Anzu's horrible face

"YUGI NO!"

Yugi stopped and turned around to find Yami. "Yami?"

His eyes widened as Yami pushed Anzu away making her fall on her butt. "Stay away from MY Aibou you bitch!" 'That bitch! That's the word I've been looking for! That describes her perfectly!'

"Yami! What are you doing?"

Yami hugged Yugi tightly who couldn't get out of his shock "I would never let her torture you ever again" He whispered to Yugi's ear

"But how…"

"He is MY boyfriend! My little Yami!"

Yami held Yugi protectively "Touch him and I will destroy you!" He yelled at the maniac girl

Anzu charged towards them. Yugi clenched his hands on Yami's shirt and he held him tighter 'You have been hurting my Hikari for far too long. I won't let you touch him again.' Yami thought

Before Anzu could touch them, two figures tackled her.

"Honda? Joey? What are you doing?"

"Ryou told us everything! We won't let you hurt our friend again" Honda said

"NO! He was supposed to be my little Yami! Little, innocent and controllable Yami!"

"Bitch is crazy!" Joey exclaimed

"There she is!" Ryou pointed at Anzu and two cops grabbed her. She was desperately fighting to be free.

The principal appeared and looked at Anzu "Ms. Masaki, due to your bad behaviour against Mr. Motou I have no option but to get you expelled from this school. Also, bullying and blackmailing someone is illegal but you can discuss that with the cops."

"NO! My little Yami! Vulnerable and controllable!"

The cops looked at each other. "In fact, we better call some medics, she has lost her mind."

***15 minutes later Anzu was taken to a madhouse, where she belongs.

Yugi just stared at the ambulance taking Anzu away forever. Yami placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder "Yugi…"

Before he could say anything else, Yugi turned around and launched himself to Yami, hugged him like his life depended on it, pressed his face against his chest and broke in tears. He had suffered so much. Yami instinctively wrapped his arms around Yugi and rubbed his back. "It's over little one, she is gone" He whispered

Ryou looked at Joey and Honda "Okay guys, we better go to class…"

"But…"

"No buts!" He grabbed them by the ears and dragged them away. Yami and Yugi needed some time alone.

Anzu was gone. Yugi was safe. But Yami still had one question…

"Yugi… why didn't you tell me before? I could have helped you know…"

"I didn't want _sniff_ Anzu to tell my secret…" Yugi said holding Yami even tighter if it was possible

"Why? What can be so bad that you would pass through all of that?"

"It's just… I don't want you to think that I am a freak…"

Yami placed a finger on Yugi's chin and lifted his head so he could see him in the eyes

"I would never think something like that you hear me? Never!"

"I... it's just… I was afraid… I…"

"Shh… it's okay to be afraid… but you should have trusted me, you should have told me what was going on"

Yugi reluctantly let go Yami and looked at the floor "I know but… I didn't want you to know… thatIloveyouYami" He said a bit too fast. Still Yami understood.

Yami blinked. Did he heard right? Did Yugi just said…

"You what?"

"I love you!" Yugi yelled looking up at Yami "I have been in love with you since… well forever! I… I am sorry" His sudden courage disappeared and he looked down to the floor covering his face with his hands. "I know I am only a little brother to you but… every time I am beside you I feel… protected… I feel like nothing else matters… I feel completed… I… I love you Yami"

Yep, he heard right. Yami smiled. He moved closer to Yugi and took his hands away from his face but Yugi still looked down to the floor. He took control of Yugi's head with his hands and gently made him look at his eyes

"Yugi, we might look like brothers but I could never have your beautiful eyes" Said eyes widened and Yami smirked. He softly pulled him closer until their lips crushed. He had waited so long to do that.

It took Yugi 3 seconds to process what happened. 'Holy crap! Yami is kissing me! Is this a dream? If it is I swear I will kill anyone who wakes me up.' He decided it wasn't a dream and kissed back.

How much time passed? None of them knew but they didn't care. They just enjoyed their kiss without showing any signals of letting the other go. If it wasn't for the damned oxygen. The lack of air forced them to separate. They just stared at each other panting.

Yami smiled and moved closer to Yugi so their foreheads were touching.

\I love you my Hikari\ He was too busy breathing so he decided to use the mind link

/I love you too Mou hitori no boku/ Yugi was breathing heavily and Yugi chuckled

\It's seems you ran out of air little one, how about we go back to class and…\

/WHAT?! In the most dramatic moment? ARE YOU CRAZY? Screw the school! Screw the air! I have been waiting too long for this so stop being the voice of the reason and kiss me damn it!/

Yami laughed \As you wish my Aibou\ their lips barely touched when Yami pulled away

"Now what?!" asked a very irritated Yugi

"I just wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend"

Yugi face palmed "Seriously? After all this… you thought this was a perfect moment to ask that?"

Yami chuckled and rubbed his nose with Yugi's. "You haven't answered my question"

"I thought the answer was pretty obvious"

"I know but I want to hear you saying it."

Yugi rolled his eyes "You are so arrogant…"

Yami smirked "But you love me anyways"

Yami sighted in defeat "Sad but true…Yes Yami I want to be your boyfriend, yes, yes, I love you too now can you just shut up and kiss me?"

In response, Yami smiled and pulled him to a passionate kiss.

The end :3

* * *

Liz: Wow! The ending sucked!

Jess: I know, I tried to make it funny…

Liz: Still sucks

Jess: Oh shut up! It's my first fanfic so it has the right to have a crappy ending.

Liz: Isn't this a little bit too long to be a one-shot?

Jess: Maybe... I am still learning how to upload stories so forgive me!

Liz: I don't forgive you

Jess: No cookies for you

Liz: It's okay! Now give me cookies -.-

Jess: *gives crazy yami cookies* Please review, I want to know what you think :D

Liz: *eating a cookie* If there is someone still reading all this pointless crap review with a "I love cookies!" This will help us know if anyone cares about all this last author's note or whatever this is...

Jess: Anyway...Thank you for reading n.n


End file.
